


Olfactic

by phipiohsum475



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Pun, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock needs someone special for a case.</p>
<p>Drabbles on the hidden consequences of the omega verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olfactic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only sort of sorry for this.
> 
> Not beta'd nor britpicked. Please feel free to (kindly) point out any errors.

Sherlock growled in frustration. The victim had been killed in a simple mugging, but the killer had been clever in covering up the unexpected crime. The body of the small omega female had been found in the skip, tarnishing any scent the mugger left. Before hauling her body into the heap of rubbish, he'd rubbed her skin with the hand sanitizer she'd kept in her purse. Once they'd identified the victim, it was clear she was missing pearls, six gaudy rings encrusted with excessive numbers of gemstones and diamonds, and an equally gaudy tennis bracelet.

Sherlock scoured the scene for an clue, his agitation growing as the clues eluded him. His mind was overwhelmed with the competing scents of the refuse, the sounds of the busy street nearby, and the sudden arrival of oncoming heat scent from his omega. He whipped his head around to see his omega exit a tell-tale black car.

_John_.

Sherlocks mind shuttered down and he slumped against the wall, head in hands, trying to block out the onslaught of information. John hurried over to him.

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. Bloody Mycroft kidnapping me again." John saw Sherlock's sensory overload in his body language, and pulled his alpha nose to neck. Sherlock breathed in John's scent deeply, letting it wash over him and reset his senses. After a few minutes, Sherlock rose and looked around, revelation alight in his eyes.

"Ah! Lestrade we need a olfactic sensitive alpha! You must have one employed by the Yard!"

Lestrade looked at him in confusion, "A super sniffer? Really, Sherlock?"

"It's not that uncommon, surely you lot must be smart enough to recognize the need for one with the crime in London. We need someone to track the underlying scent from the alcohol bottle. Only someone with the heightened olfactic sense could distinguish the the two."

"Yeah, right. But you know we have one, I've told you before." Lestrade reminded him, bemused.

"What? Who?" Sherlock demanded, looking betrayed.

"Don't you remember? _Anderson's_ my sniffer dog."


End file.
